Hour two - 42 students remaining
HOUR 2-42 STUDENTS REMAINING: INT. G9, EXT. CLINIC From a distance, Simon Daniels (boy #6) was cautiously looking at the clinic. He could see from his hiding spot and through a window how Samantha was walking over towards the counter and continued to wipe the blood off her uniform. He noticed how she turned around and waved someone off. Then, he saw how she took off the top half of her uniform, revealing her to be only in her undershirt as she continued to clean the blood from her sailor suit. Simon: (whispering) Sinners...showing their bodies to get away with things. To get things their way. The whores... ++++++++ INT. I7 Brent Smith (boy #21) and Savu Sesay-Damon (boy #19) had joined up together. While Savu actually didn't really think much of Brent, it would be better then being alone. Savu didn't want to be alone when his brother Irving was here as well. He had always been scared of his foster brother because he was so obsessed with death and somehow, Savu just knew that Irving would be playing. So he had the charming Ladies man Brent at his side to help him fight back with. Savu was holding the blowdarts with him as well. It was far from a good weapon but it was better then nothing. Brent: (in the middle of a story) ...so you think she'd finally do me now that she's probably all alone and scared? Savu: Huh? Brent: I love her man, she's like, so hot. I love her! Savu: Who? Brent: (annoyed) Pay some f-cking attention, man. Dora Harris of course! But Jennie's pretty cute too, I think I'm standing more of a chance of an easy lay with her don't you think? Savu: Yeah, probably. Brent: Come on man, like you don't think they're smoking? Savu: I'm mostly being scared at the moment, okay?! Brent: Ah. Savu, I know I'm going to die but I want to have a few good lays before kicking it. I hope you understand that. Savu: Nice theory. Brent: (ignoring him, showing the tire iron) And anyone who gets in our way will get his head bashed in by me. He smirked at Savu and then patted him on the back for a moment. Because Brent was a strong jock, it kind of made Savu wince in pain. Brent: Including your brother. Joey: (OS) What about Irving? The two of them turned around to see Joey Rodriguez (boy #18) standing behind them. Brent: He's probably violent. He's a f-cking creep, man. Joey: He's also a good leader and he made sure I had some friends back in highschool. Brent: Dude, you're so going to get backstabbed by that psycho. Joey: (snaps) Don't call him a psycho! You don't even know if he's playing or not! Brent: (stepping back) I know, dude. I just know. Joey: (crosses his arms) If you know that for sure, then you probably don't mind coming with me to help me fight back if he indeed is 'bad', do you? Brent just laughed it off and sniffed. Brent: Sure, dude. I bet Ankie and Tamara are there too and those two are pretty smokinÂ’ either. Joey: (harshly) They're taken. Brent: Tamara isn't. Joey: They're taken. Brent: Oh, dude, jealousy is so not attractive. The three started to walk off with Brent and Joey still arguing. What the hell am I getting myself into. I should stay far away...but I don't want to be alone. Savu thought to himself as he walked with them. +++++++ INT. H7 Randall: So you think Jennie's going to answer? Lennie: Trust me, she keeps her cellphone on all the time, wanting to have it within arm reach when it counts. Lennie Baek (boy #3) was holding his cellphone as he tried to dial his twin sister. Randall Stephens (boy #20) and a good friend to him was with him. Randall: Didn't he say something about bad signal? Lennie: (looking around) Gah, I need to find a spot where I have more then one bar. Holdon. Randall: I think we have zero signal, man. Lennie: You're talking like you want us to have no signal. Randall: Just being realistic. Lennie: Realistic doesn't always mean good. I'm not going to let you bring me down. I'm going to get in touch with my sister and she'll come here and then we'll find the others. Ryan, Dylan, the whole crew. Randal: How are you going to do it with an island with this size? Lennie: Stop distracting me! Randall: It's not like anything around here won't distract you. You always get distracted. Lennie turned around and almost dropped his phone. Lennie: Not now. Randall: I don't know if it's a good idea to have her with us. She's so tense all the time and once she burst to tears in class because she got an A- instead of an A-- Lennie: (cutting him off) Everyone would get tense when having those annoying tests all the time. I think you're just jealous that she's smarter then you. Randall: Come on, man. Lennie continued to dial and looked around the area in process. Lennie: What is this place anyways? Randall: (checking the map) Farm corp, it says. Lennie: I'll go inside. Randall: Uhm, didn't you want to find your sister first-- He just cut himself off, knowing that Lennie was already distracted as he entered the farm corp. Randall quickly slipped inside as well and closed the door. ++++++++ INT. H8Â– HOUSE #1 Joseph van den Berg (boy #4) and Harriet Fazer (girl #6) had used the fact that they were out early to their advantage and ran towards the residential area together as soon as possible. Joseph was completely exhausted by now as he was sitting at a table, panting, the map spread out in front of them. Harriet: Are you alright? Joseph: No, no...we left Manny and Harry out there and I'm sure you would've wanted to find Lizzie too. Harriet: (thinking) Yeah. But we can still call them and make them head into our direction? Joseph: (still exhausted) I guess that could work. Harriet: (aiming at his exhaustion) You should drink a bit. You seem tired. Joseph: I know (softly) but want to save the food and water for when it's needed. Harriet: You're covered in sweat (sits down on a chair next to him) I think you could use some water right now. Joseph nodded and placed his bag on the table, unzipping it and pulling out a bottle of water. Harriet: So... She stood up and then bent forwards. Harriet: I think we should take a look at the collars. I think there has to be some sort of pocket mirror in here, wait. Joseph stood up now as well. Joseph: Wait (thinks for a moment) there must be a bathroom in this house and of course there will be a mirror over there. (shyly) Would that work? Harriet: (dragging him along) Of course, come on. INT. BATHROOM: Harriet: (looking into the mirror, holding her collar) I can't see what's inside. Joseph: (sighs) Me neither. Those things are pretty tight around our necks. I can feel the skin getting raw from the pressure put on it. Harriet: (examining his collar) Wait, could you turn on the lights a bit? Joseph: (suspicious) Won't we draw attention this way? Harriet: I might be able to see more of it... Joseph did so. Harriet narrowed her eyes as she tried to feel inside Joseph's collar. Her pinkie was the only finger she could place in between and she couldn't even examine that much. Joseph was clearly tense as he looked suspicious. Harriet: It's okay, I don't think I'd be able to accidentally pry this off. Joseph: (very tensely) J-just be careful. I don't want to get the same fate as Evan. (softer) May he rest in peace and have the Lord have mercy on his soul. Harriet backed off and slammed her fist on the sink in frustration for a moment, causing Joseph to jump. Harriet: GoÃ‚Â—(cuts herself off) damnit, I can't see anything. Those bastards thought about everything. Harriet looked a bit guiltily at him. Harriet: Sorry...it slipped-- Joseph: (cutting her off) It's okay, (cynically) I- I hear that more often. I know you don't use His name to disgrace Him. ++++++++ EXT. HOUSE #1: Harry Hodgeson (boy #12) was looking over his shoulder every few seconds, varied up with checking the screen of his assigned weapon, a GPS tracking device. He noticed how right behind him, there was a dot. He quickly spun around and saw someone disappear. Harry: Who's there?! He didn't get a reply. Because Harry didn't want to check out a strange noise all by himself, he decided to just get the hell away from the dot. He continued to walk and then noticed there was no dot in the first house he passed. Each of them were on his left. The second one had one dot. He couldn't see who exactly it was, only that someone was in that house. Harry sped up slowly again as to his left, there was only one house left. He noticed that the two houses to his right both had a dot in it and the last one on the left had two of them. In a group, I'm safer. There's safety in numbers and a group will rather work together then attack. Harry thought before hurrying towards the house. He started to bang on the door, noticing it was locked. INT. HOUSE #1: Joseph: Wait-- The two of them ran towards the door and noticed it was Harry when looking at the window. Harry continued to bang on the door until Harriet managed to unlock it and let him in. Harry almost dropped down, completely shaking in fear. Harry: Someone's here and spying on me! Oh I'm so glad I found you guys-- Joseph helped Harry up as Harriet smiled and pulled him into a hug. Harry: There's at least three others out here. Harriet: How do you know? Harry: Because this (shows the GPS) is my weapon. Look, there's three dots in the middle right now, that's us. Then, well, outside I saw a dot behind me, th-that was the one spying on me but he or she just-just left a-and I ran off-- Joseph: Very smart decision. Harry: Y-yeah and so well, there's two more houses with in each one person. ++++++ INT. G6 Jennie Baek (girl #4) was sweating as she climbed up the hill. She was hoping to see some more of the island and possibly people from this point but also because she wanted to hide. She didn't want to see anyone, she was too afraid to see them turn into killers or make her lose it and kill someone herself. Jennie already was so pressured back at home for having to have straight A's that she knew she'd be able to snap in this game, lose it and then hurt or kill. She was holding her weapon, a stun gun, with both her hands and was on the brink of tears because she was so afraid. Afraid of anyone coming after her. Afraid to see her brother or some of her friends lose it and resolve to killing. Afraid of accidentally killing someone herself. She knew she wasn't the most popular in class and perhaps someone jealous of her good grades would attack her first. Jennie climbed further on top of the hill, trying to grab hold onto something but without dropping the stun gun. The map attached to a string around her neck was swinging back and forth as she was climbing. After a while, her foot slipped and it caused her to slip down backwards. She howled in fear and pain as she landed back on the ground, her back aching. I need my flashlight, I can't see... she thought as she quickly tried to reach into her bag. Her hands were shaking so much that she had a hard time to unzip it. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from behind her. Jennie spun around immediately and stretched out both of her arms, one holding the flashlight and one the stun gun. Jennie: (tensely) Stay back and show me who you are! Voice: (OS) I'm not a threat. Jennie: (even more tense) Show me who you are! Voice: (OS) I just said-- Jennie heard the footsteps approaching her and she blindly jabbed the stun gun forwards. It connected with something hard, possibly a bone. A small zap sound was heard followed by a massive thud as the body hit the ground. Jennie now had tears in her eyes as she grabbed the flashlight with both hands, shining it upon the person. It was boy #16, Jack Lawson, now lying spread out in the dirt and motionless. No...no...I killed him! I-I killed him! What if he had a bad heart, then I killed him! flashed through her mind as she burst once again into tears. She was shaking as she approached Jack and softly kicked his body, wanting to know for sure. She couldn't have messed up. She just...couldn't. But Jack was not moving. Crying, she grabbed the bag and frantically started to climb up the hill again, not looking back anymore. In her fear, she hadn't seen Jack's chest very slowly and lightly rising and falling. She had overlooked it and mistaken him for dead while he was only out cold. But now, thick red blood was seeping out of a small wound at Jack's temple from the fall back. INT. G5: Kalea: I think we should call Isabella. Dora: (rolls her eyes) Let's just keep on moving. The two girls, Dora Harris (girl #9) and Kalea Rivera (girl #19) were following a small stream that ran straight through some endless woods. They were surrounded by trees and there was literally nothing else there. Kalea: Dora, please. We need to get our group back together. Dora: And I think we should just fight for ourselves. Seriously, you think nothing will happen if we have to wait around here for Isabella to show up? Kalea: That's true but we need her, Dora. I need her. Dora: Why? Kalea: Because, ugh, I don't want to hear her name on the first report! I want to have seen her once before we're all-- Dora: (cutting her off) Seriously, we aren't going to die. This is just some stupid prank and somehow they want to test us or something. Kalea: How?! (squealing) I've heard about the fictional story about this! It's sick and there isn't-- Dora: (cutting her off) Yeah, you're right, there isn't. So I'm going to fight to live. Kalea's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her best friend could be so cold. First, she didn't want to wait for Isabella and now, she admitted she'd fight and possibly kill to survive? Kalea: (stunned) You're crazy... Dora: Actually, you are. Kalea: No...(backing off), no, you are. (shaking her head endlessly) you're... you're crazy. Dora: It's animal instinct to kill to survive. Kalea: But we aren't animals and we don't need to kill for food. Dora: (sighs, muttering) Why did I let you join me? Kalea: Because we're friends. Dora: Exactly. So, now that everyone has probably formed groups by now and there are psychos around who want to shoot us up, would you mind to just shut up about Isabella and appreciate the fact that I f-cking waited for you? Kalea: You're... Kalea wiped some sweat off her forehead. She still didn't know whether to trust Dora or not and whether this whole Â‘I waited for you' was meant as a compliment or not. Somehow, Kalea leaned towards the former. She had always been incredibly vulnerable for flattery and it showed. Kalea: (sighs) Alright. I'm glad you waited for me, these f-cking woods scare the living daylights out of me. Dora smiled and then hugged her. However, Kalea still reached into her pocket for her cellphone. Dora: What the hell? Why are you still going to call her? We need to keep on moving for crying out loud! She grabbed Kalea violently by the arm as she dragged her with her. Kalea however switched the phone to her other hand and continued to try to scroll through the menu for Isabella's number. Because she was walking and holding the phone in one hand, it went very shakily. Finally she found Isabella's number and called her. There was no answer. Dora: (groans) Alright, can you now let the f-cking thing about Isabella go and just go with me instead? Kalea: I guess. Dora: She's probably f-cking some guy anyways. I bet she goes for kinky stuff in nature. Just like del Piero by the way. God, Kalea (looks at her) from any guy on the first report, you can bet your ass it's probably because she f-cked the guy and then stabbed him in the back while he was climaxing or something. The f-cking whore. She didn't even have it all from Mother Nature in the first place. From a distance, a small creaking sound was heard which Dora did not pay attention to. Kalea quickly peeked over her shoulder but it was too dark to see. They didn't see that Isabella del Piero (girl #18) was watching them, wiping a few tears from her face. Izzy: (to herself, hurt) You think that, huh? You always gossiped about me, you f-cking bitch. Isabella reached into her bag and held the bowling pin by the tip, panting hard. ++++++++ INT. E9 Clyde Gamada (boy #9) had reached the tourist association building and stood in front of it, checking his map once more. He tried to think for a moment, wondering who else could be there. He hadn't exactly taken the most logical path– two squares diagonally from the schoolÂ– so he wasn't sure if anyone else could've been there too. Not to mention he had left rather early. INT. TOURIST ASSOCIATION BUILDING Clyde quickly went inside, holding his own weapon, a Morning Star, in his right hand and a flashlight in his left. He made sure he wouldn't be able to swing the Morning Star and possibly kill with it but he needed it with him just in case. Just so he'd feel safe. It was a heavy weapon and even though Clyde was a jock - basketball player -, he had to admit he had been better off with something a little less heavy. By now, he would be able to wield it but if he'd get exhausted, hungry or even injured that would change. It would all change. Heck, it had already changed. Everyone was going to freak out and attack eventually, he just knew it. And he was one of them... That's why he needed allies. They would help him to stay sane. Especially if it were girls, he'd feel responsible for them and it would force him to stay calm and to help them out. Clyde didn't really want to be alone with all girls but even though it was just an old and silly prejudice, he thought the girls wouldn't immediately resolve to playing while some guys... There's Simon Daniels, he's completely insane, obsessed with his own religion and seeing the bad in anyone. There's Irving Damon, the gang leader. I'll stay away from him as far as possible since I just know he's no good, the creep. Jiro is incredibly violent and those rumors about him having broken someone's ribs in a fight are probably true, I can't gamble on it. Clyde now found a spot to sit down and pulled out his cellphone. He'd get his allies over here. If they'd fortify themselves, they'd have the time to stay calm and figure out some way to get rid of those f-cking collars. He just had to hope for it. He felt deep inside that it wasn't much use but he needed to hang on to it. He needed to live. He needed to see his father back, who needed all the help in the house he could with a fulltime job and no mother who could cook and clean and an ADHD diagnosed little brother who wasn't much use. ++++++++ INT. F6: Analee Sewick (girl #21) jumped when she felt her cellphone buzz inside her pocket. When she saw on the screen that it was Clyde, she jumped again but this time in relief. Everything was going to be alright now... Analee: (answering) Hello? Analee was hidden in the house with concrete wall. The top of her sailor suit was still messy because she had spent almost half an hour on trying to get on something that apparently was a bulletproof vest. She had found a switchblade in the other bag and while she didn't know which bag had belonged to the late Evan or her, she was happy she had been given another bag. She just knew she wasn't going to get out of this house unless it would turn into a danger zone. Hiding...it seemed perfect. Analee: C-Clyde! Suddenly, a thud was heard from another room in the house. Analee jumped again and peeked over her shoulder, trying to see. Clyde: (OS) Analee? You still there? Analee: (shaking) C-Clyde, s-someone's in here with me-- Clyde: (OS, immediately) Do you have a weapon? Analee: Y-yes, a switchblade. Clyde: (OS) Then grab it and keep it ready. Keep talking to me though, I (pauses) I need to know you're still there. Analee let out a small screech in fear as she stood up, holding the switchblade. She left her bags as she slowly started to walk towards the noise. Analee: C-Clyde, where are you? W-which zone? Clyde: (OS) E9. How about you? Analee: F6. Analee reached a door to another room now. She could hear whispering. Analee: (snapping) Come out and show yourself! I'm armed! The door was opened and smacked right into her face, causing her to stumble backwards, drop the phone and hold her now bleeding nose. Layne: Oh sh-t-- Analee was still in shock as she noticed Layne dive for her phone and hear Clyde's voice on the background. Layne: Are you okay? I didn't see you and I just-- Analee: My phone... Layne: Seriously, I thought you might've been violent and I have Eurydice with me here and-- Analee: (more firmly) My phone! Clyde: (OS) Analee?! Analee, answer me! Who's with you?! Analee: (snatching the phone) I-I'm fine... I-I-I think it was false alarm. (panting) L-Layne is here a-and apparently Eurydice too. Eurydice: That's right. Eurydice Kwan (girl #12) quickly joined her boyfriend, Layne Diallo (boy #7). Clyde: (OS) Ok, wait, tell them to come with you towards my section. I'm in the tourist association building and it's a good place to hide in. Analee: No. No... (shaking her head) no, you come over here. Eurydice: You do know he can't see you shake your head-- Analee: (tensely) Shut up! Clyde: (OS, confused) Wait, uhm, what? Analee: S-sorry, that wasn't aimed at you. Layne: He wants you to come to his place? Analee: Yes and-- Clyde: (OS) Tell them to come. Layne: I think we better hide in here. Eurydice: Analee, yo, where's Clyde hiding? Analee: T-the tourist association building. Eurydice: That's a better place to hide, it's bigger, we could get more people together there. Layne: Oh no, we aren't going to risk getting shot and being out in the open and in the darkness again. Analee: I-I agree with Layne. Clyde: (OS) I'm not going out in the open too! I can't f-cking see at all! +++++ INT. F8 Connor Abernathy (boy #1) was heading towards the tangerine trees. But first, he needed to make it through some dark woods. Holding his weapon, some sort of stick that made him think about those martial arts films, he continued to move forwards, shoving some bushes away with it from time to time. He then heard a noise coming from his right. +++++ Further down the road leading deep into the woods and towards the tangerine trees, Willie Seung (boy #20) was jogging up, trying to find a good place to hide and rest for the night. He had always been known as a bit of a floater, a generally nice jock who got along with many people. But would that help him further in this sick game, he wondered. He knew that usually, he'd been a fierce competitor in anything but not in this. Not with lives being at stake. Not while being forced to kill the people he had grown attached to in the six years he had been at Elmsville High. Somehow, he needed someone around him so he could comfort this person and feel a bit better about himself. But would anyone be around? Willie checked the map once more and decided to just keep on going straight ahead, checking his compass from time to time. He was going to find a good place to hide, whether it would take him hours or whether he'd have to do it crawling. He wasn't going to sleep somewhere under a tree where someone could steal his bag and slit his throat without him even knowing it. He stopped for a moment and pulled out a small thermo-can filled with the coffee he had grown to rely on during the past few years. It was a way for him to stay awake and to patch up quickly if he needed to. He wiped some sweat off his forehead as he sighed and looked around him. It was completely deserted. His eyelids closed for a moment as he shook up again. +++++++++